Not Just Once
by pizza ghost
Summary: John, Karkat, and Dave are having one of their regular movie nights together at Dave's place. John is hit with many surprises that night that lead to much more for him as well. (Literally just PWP. No story. Just lots of threesome sex) (Warning: Troll Anatomy)


"This movie sucks ass, I'm getting a drink." the grumpy troll complained and got off the couch, heading towards the kitchen.

As soon as the alien was out of the room, Dave turned to John who was sitting next to him on the beat up couch. "Hey. I think it's time you knew something." he said.

John glanced over at his friend, "What is it?" he watched as Dave sighed and his hands fidgeted a little. "Are you okay?"

Dave nodded before regaining his cool and finally speaking up. "I like Karkat. Actually we've kinda been 'dating' for the past few months." he confessed.

John's eyes widened and his face contorted in confusion. "What? I don't understand. Dating?" John was still trying to process the absolute shock from the blunt confession.

Dave shrugged. "Well if you call hooking up and screwing 'dating' then yeah. We've been dating for a while." Dave turned back around and faced the TV screen as Karkat made his way back into the room, holding a can of Coca Cola and complaining about how awful it was.

John was distracted the rest of the movie, trying to process what Dave had just told him. His heart became heavy the more he thought about it. Though he couldn't pin the exact reason why it was bothering him. He didn't have a problem with his two friends being homos, but his heart was heavy and his chest felt tight when he thought about them together. Eventually it got to a point that he could let it go and continue watching the movie, occasionally stealing glances at the other two on the couch with him.

Sometime during the night, John dozed off against the arm of the couch and what he woke up to, he wasn't expecting.

As his eyes opened and took a few moments to adjust to the still dark room, he heard unfamiliar, wet noises. He had to suppress a gasp at the shock that came from the sight in front of him.

On the other side of the couch Karkat sat naked, hands covering his face as he tried to quiet the steady stream of moans coming from his mouth. Dave sat on his knees on the floor with his glasses off, face buried in Karkat's crotch as he tongue fucked his nook, one arm around Karkat's thigh, hand gripping and stroking the writhing bulge.

"D-dammit Dave! Oooh! Jo-ah!-hn is right there… Oooooh fuuuuuck…" Karkat managed to moan out, panting and starting to grind his hips against Dave's face.

Dave pulled away long enough to look up at his partner. "Don't worry about it, he's out cold. Not like he's gonna wake up. Just enjoy yourself." Dave put his mouth back to good use in between the folds of Karkat's nook, tongue spearing him deep.

Karkat's moans started to get steadily louder and a constant stream of curses came from his lips. "Oh fuck, Dave just fuck me already, I'm so close."

John was absolutely numb. He couldn't hardly believe what he was seeing and his chest tightened and throbbed in sync with the hardness in his pants. He was confused for the most part, confused about why he thought the scene was so hot and confused about how just watching had him so hard so quickly. His mouth was dry, so dry. He swallowed hard as he watched Karkat's face. Then froze as their eyes met.

Karkat's eyes widened and his body froze even as Dave brought his hands on his waist, pulling him forward. "Dave stop!" he near yelled.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, obviously miffed that he had to pause, dick out and ready.

Karkat said nothing and just pointed over to John and made a small motion with his head. Dave glanced over and smirked at his friend. "Didn't think you'd wake up. Sorry."

John's face flushed and a squeak was all he could manage from his throat. His entire body was numb as he started to stand from the couch on shaky legs. "S-sorry…." he forced out.

Dave grabbed his wrist and forced him to turn around and face him. Dave looked down into the wide blues eyes of his friend and smirked again. "Wanna join us?"

Panic was starting to rise within John, his mouth unable to form words, his brain unable to think coherent thoughts. Before he knew it, Dave's hands were on his hips, pulling their bodies together. And his mouth was covering John's, kissing deeply and with heat. John mewled into the kiss. His hands came up to rest on Dave's bare chest, though he had meant to push him away. Dave's hands were quick and insistent in pulling off John's clothes and exploring, touching him in places that had him shuddering.

As Dave wrapped his hand around John's member he licked up his neck and whispered hotly into his ear. "You haven't answered. Gonna join us or what?" he asked, hand stroking fast. After a few moments of thrusting into Dave's fist, John nodded, unable to voice the words. "Great!" Dave exclaimed, pushing him back on the couch.

The two of them both looked over to where Karkat had been left, neglected by the two of them. He had two fingers buried deep in his nook, thrusting and moving them quickly, moaning and whimpering. John's cock throbbed at the sight.

Dave went back over to him and hovered above him, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to take out his soaked fingers. "Damn, babe, did you really get that wet and worked up from watching us?" He teased, inserting two of his own fingers into the opening and thrusting them in and out roughly, Karkat's back arched as he keened. Dave leaned in close to Karkat's ear and whispered something John couldn't quite hear. He watched as Karkat nodded his head enthusiastically and whimpered. Dave pulled away from the alien and stepped away so he could move.

Karkat quickly moved to lie in between John's legs, forcing him to spread his legs. John gasped and tried to close them, embarrassed. Before he could force the other away though, Karkat's mouth was on him and surrounding his leaking cock. John threw his head back as waves of sweet, wet pleasure engulfed him.

Dave settled himself on the couch behind Karkat, stroking himself and watching the other two. He licked his lips as he watched Karkat bring one hands to himself, dipping his fingers in and coating them in the genetic fluid that was dripping steadily out of him. After coating his fingers in his own fluid, he reluctantly pulled the fingers out and brought them to John's tight entrance, putting the very tip of one finger in.

John's head shot up, ready to protest the intrusion, pulling at Karkat's hair when his cock was taken in to the hilt and swallowed, effectively shutting him up as Karkat worked harder with his mouth.

All words and thoughts left John's mouth as he was worked both front and back as the finger continued to breach him, searching out for the good place. Karkat was successful when the second finger was added and after curling his fingers, John's back left the couch in an arch, near shouting in pleasure as Karkat's fingers thrust into him, working the pleasure spot.

Dave fought to keep some wort of control over himself as he watched the display in front of him, the tip of his cock now leaking steadily. "Damn…" he sat forward and once again buried his face in Karkat's nook, intent on eating him out. Keeping one hand on his own hard dick, he brought the other up to work the most sensitive parts of Karkat and the other couldn't hardly take it.

The three stayed like that, pleasuring their partners for a while until finally Karkat pulled his fingers out of John and pulled his mouth of and stared down at the other, licking his lips and looking like he was about to eat his favorite meal. Dave pulled off as well, knowing what was about to happen and more than pleased his dick would finally be getting what it really wanted.

John could think, his body still riding the waves of ecstasy, though at this point he wouldn't fight the other two, everything they'd done so far had been wonderfully erotic and pleasurable. He even welcomed it when Karkat moved up, pulling John's thighs over his hips.

"It may feel a bit weird…" Karkat warned as he moved his hips closer to John's. The writhing tentacle moved with a mind of its own, zeroing in on John's opening and slinking in. Both of the boys moaned and Karkat sighed as he settled his hips against John's and leaned forward over the other so Dave would have access to his own opening. Karkat's face contorted in pleasure as Dave sank in and he matched Dave's groan.

John took the moment to adjust to the odd feeling inside him. The bulge was moving and swelling inside him, stretching him more though the slight burn didn't stay. It was slippery and throbbing inside and even though Karkat wasn't moving, just the wiggling of the bulge had him panting and whimpering as it continually pushed and prodded against that spot inside him that had him seeing stars. His legs were shaking, the feeling almost too much for the boy to bear. He really almost came undone when Dave began moving in Karkat, forcing the alien boy to move against him.

All three moved together as the thrusting and rutting got more insistent. Karkat's head was buried in John's shoulder, barely able to keep himself up as the pleasure built, his mouth open but only a few pleasured whimpers escaping as he got closer and closer.

John let himself be pounded into, near completion himself. His arms were around Karkat's shoulders, fingers digging deep into his back surely leaving marks. He groaned when Karkat's hands gripped his hips and the thrusting got harder, he started to meet up into each thrust, unable to contain himself as he got closer and closer before finally coming, release splattering his and Karkat's stomachs.

Dave was going hard into Karkat and as soon as he felt the muscles contract around him and Karkat's own hips stilling, he let himself go, releasing into his partner before pulling out and looking down at the other two. He chuckled. "Well don't you two just look as well-fucked as can be."

They were both on their sides, clutching the other and panting, trying to catch their breath. John's legs were still shaking and Karkat couldn't still his shaking hands over John's body, touching and groping any place he could reach. John's eyes got heavy, his body ready for sleep.

Dave slapped his friend on the ass, the sound loud in the room. He grinned at the yelp that came from the boy. "Oh Johnny-boy, we aren't done yet." he smirked and spanked the boy once more, enjoying how it made the pale skin turn pink.

Karkat shivered in excitement and helped John roll back onto his back. He then straddled his hips and started to grind down on John. John bit his lip, his skin still sensitive. Dave wasted no time and spread John's legs, slowly sinking into him. John moaned and noticed how different it felt. The heat was solid and it was hard inside him and made him feel so full. His cock which was again half hard from Karkat's ministrations, surged back to life, much to Karkat's delight.

Dave waited to move as Karkat situated himself and held John's cock as he sank down onto the male. John thought his head was going to explode from the assault on his senses. Being inside Karkat it was hot, hotter than his mouth had been, and wonderfully tight around him.

Dave began a merciless pounding on his ass, moving hard and fast and incredibly rough. Karkat started to fuck himself on his dick and he moaned. Determined to bring the other two pleasure this time John started moving his hips, back onto Dave to meet his hard thrusts and up into Karkat every time he sank down onto him.

Dave groaned and kept the bruising pace with his hips as he bit into Karkat's shoulder nearly hard enough to break the flushed skin.

The three moved like that, arriving at completion much faster this time. Karkat spilling himself on John, John inside Karkat, and Dave deep inside John. They all pulled apart and fell back agains the back, panting and finally satiated.

Dave recovered first, sitting up and looking at his two lovers. He admired the sight of them both covered in the fluids and sweat, and the sight of they were both dripping by now. He noticed that John's hips hadn't quite settled. "You okay John? How do you feel?"

John moaned softly into the sofa pillow. "It still feels so full…. It's… really good, I guess." he answered sleepily.

Dave's eyes widened at that answer and he chuckled down at his friend. "Damn, John. If you say stuff like that I might just get up and ready for another round." he joked.

"Nooooo… no more… too much." John mumbled as he began to fall asleep.

Karkat snuggled his back against John's chest before falling asleep finally.

Dave chuckled and grabbed a cloth, carefully cleaning them all before grabbing a blanket and falling asleep with them.

John woke the next morning, still spooning Karkat. Karkat had his arm around himself, stroking John's morning wood. "Mornin'…" he moaned out softly, beginning to guide John's erection to his dripping opening.

It took John a moment to process the situation. "Wait, Karkat." Karkat stopped and he groaned, frustrated at the other male. He glared over his shoulder at John.

Dave walked back in then, a towel over his head, obviously coming from just taking a shower. "Morning you two. Don't mind me, continue." he grinned at them.

"No, wait…" Karkat groaned again.

"What the fuck is it, Egbert? I'm horny here…" Karkat spat out.

John looked between the two other males. "I don't really understand what happened last night or uh… what's going to happen now." he confessed shyly, hiding his face in the pillow.

Dave and Karkat shared a look. "We had sex, John." Dave answered, amused by the way John was reacting. A squeak was heard from the pillow and Karkat rolled his eyes. "And now, if you want, we can do it again. Don't think too much. Just know that we like you and if you liked what happened last night, it will most definitely happen again."

John peeked up at Dave who was smiling down at him reassuringly. John then looked down at Karkat who was glaring up at him, impatient. Finally he gave a short nod and bit his lip as Karkat continued with guiding their bodies together, John sinking in deep as Karkat moaned.

Yes, this would happen again.


End file.
